


gyuyeol - my heart’s too small to keep you in

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [26]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Gyuyeol library after closing time</p>
            </blockquote>





	gyuyeol - my heart’s too small to keep you in

“There’s no one around,” Sungyeol whispers in a low and husky voice, a grin playing across his lips. “Be as loud as you want.” 

Sunggyu snarls at him, but Sungyeol is the face of innocence, kissing him insistently as his hand trails through his hair, the other stroking him, long fingers curled around his erection. They’re in the library, of all places, after hours when Sunggyu is still cleaning up and Sungyeol’s just finished with his shift at the cafe. There really isn’t anyone around, but Sunggyu still has the need to tell Sungyeol to  _shush_ , even though he’s the one letting out a string of loud and obscene noises. 

Sungyeol gets him off in the science fiction section, book corners pressing into Sunggyu’s back, but he doesn’t really mind, just as long as they don’t make a mess of what he’s _just_  cleaned before Sungyeol had barged in. 

For good measure, Sungyeol kisses him again, lips becoming red and blown out, before he leans back, smiling smugly. “That’s for ignoring me when I waved earlier today.” 

If this is punishment, Sunggyu briefly wonders what the opposite would be.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
